Freddy destroys the universe
by DeepRedGourd
Summary: After visiting Fredbears Family Diner and meeting with an old friend, Freddy realizes a horrible truth: His friend had never existed. How will he deal with this life changing news? Will he be able to persist in this new reality, or will he take his anger out on the world?


Freddy was messing with Puppets music box, attempting to change the music it was playing. Charlie hated when the others changed her music, but Freddy didn't care what the Puppet girl thought. She had the only source of music in the whole pizzeria and Freddy wasn't just going to let her hog it all to herself.

"Finally I'm finished! Now let's see if this works."

Freddy wound the music box back up, half expecting to hear grandfather's clock for the millionth time. Luckily, he had successfully changed the music. Freddy got up and sat down at a nearby table, he sighed as a relaxing music box rendition of his favourite song, despacito, filled his ears.

"WHO CHANGED MY MUSIC!?"

The scream came from directly behind Freddy, he snapped his head around 180 degrees to see the Puppet rise from its box. It immediately turned off the music box and glared at Freddy. "Gabriel" it said "What did I tell you the last time you changed my music? If you do it again I will make you possess the Balloon Boy!"

Freddy shuddered at the thought of possessing that fat piece of shit, he was just fine in his big sexy bear body thank you very much.

"Besides" the Puppet continued "That song doesn't exist yet, you can't just break the laws of time like that!"

Now Freddy was confused, "Charlie what are you talking about? That's just my favourite song, despacito!"

"It's only 1987 Gabe, that song isn't supposed to exist until 2018"

Freddy laughed "Oh, I didn't tell you? I found a way to travel through time! I met Luis Fonsi in person and he gave me a CD with despacito on it! So now I have it here."

Charlie lunged forward and grabbed Freddy by the neck "HOW DID YOU DO IT!?" She demanded. Freddy just pushed her away.

"A magician never reveals his secrets Charlie!" Freddy laughed to himself and he began walking back towards the parts and service room, leaving a now dumbfounded Charlie behind.

He payed a visit to the night guard on his way back to the parts and service room, it went the same way as every other one of his visits. He would see a human guard inside, yet when he entered the office the guard would be replaced by another version of himself. He attempted to communicate with it several times but it would never talk back. Freddy once even tried pissing on it, but it would never budge. Oh well, perhaps next time. He entered the parts and service room.

The other animatronics weren't there, they were all out and about in the pizzeria, fruitlessly trying to get at the night guard in the office. "Perfect" Freddy thought, nobody around to witness his secret.

Freddy pulled some obsidian blocks out of his ass and placed them together in a vertical rectangle, he then pulled a flint and steel out of his ass and lit a fire on one of the obsidian blocks, a purple glowing portal appeared. Freddy quickly checked to make sure nobody was looking, then hopped through the portal. A blinding purple light blocked his vision for a few seconds, he thought of where he wanted to go.

He suddenly hit the ground hard.

He got up and looked around, "Fredbears family diner, perfect." he said. He looked around the dining room. It was almost 2 AM, so there were no customers. He looked toward the stage and saw the animatronics, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. But he wasn't here for them.

"Sparky! where are you?" Freddy called out into the darkness.

A loud bark sounded from behind Freddy, he turned around. "There you are!"

Freddy picked Sparky up into his arms and hugged him. "I've missed you so much Sparky! I haven't seen you in years!"

Suddenly, Sparky spoke. "Freddy, I was never real"

Freddy was shocked. But he was holding Sparky the dog in his arms at this moment, how could sparky not be real? He opened his mouth to reply, but Sparky interrupted him.

"Freddy, you're deluding yourself. I was never real, you have to realize that"

Sparky the dog slowly vanished into thin air

"SPARKY NOOOOO!" Freddy searched wildly around the diner, trying to find Sparky again, but he could not find him. Sparky was not real. How could Freddy have deluded himself for so long? How could he have invented a dog? Was he really that insane? Freddy could hardly control his thoughts. Had he been imagining Bonnie, Chica and Foxy? Was Charlie real? Were the toys real? Were the memories of himself as Gabriel before he was killed real? Was his murderer real? Was _he_ real?

Freddy let out a loud roar. He charged towards Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, "ARE YOU REAL!?" He shouted at them. They didn't budge.

Freddy grabbed Fredbears head and ripped it off of his body. He felt a shockwave move through the air as it popped off, but he didn't care. He threw the head to the ground and crushed it beneath his foot. He ripped Spring Bonnie's suit off and threw it across the room. He felt another shockwave. The ground began shaking.

Suddenly a purple portal appeared behind him. Charlie exited.

"Gabriel!" The Puppet girl shouted at him. "You're destroying the Five Nights at Freddy's lore! You can't just kill Fredbear before the bite of 83! The timeline will fall apart!"

Freddy snapped around to face the Puppet, "How did you get here!?" He demanded "I didn't tell you how I travelled through time"

"I'm the protector of the Five Nights at Freddy's lore" Charlie explained "I know everything, I just pretend not to"

Freddy turned back towards Spring Bonnie and started ripping at its bare endoskeleton "THAT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE!" He screamed and ripped off Spring Bonnies right arm, he used it to hit Fredbears torso, knocking the yellow bear over.

Charlie grabbed Freddy's arm "Gabriel, stop! You're going to ruin everything! Scott Cawthon will be PISSED! You need to put Fredbear back together right now!"

Freddy ignored her "YOU AREN'T REAL!" Freddy grabbed Charlie by the neck and flung her across the room, she landed on a table. It broke under her weight even though she was made out of fabric.

"Ok then Freddy Fazbitch, guess we're gonna have to do things the hard way"

Charlie summoned a prize ball in front of her, It broke open and suddenly a dozen pizza's came flying at Freddy from out of nowhere. One hit him hard in the head, sending him flying dramatically into a wall.

"Charlie, you are nasty and a bitch" Freddy said as he regained his balance. He threw his mic at Charlie.

She dodged it with ease. "Gabe, come on, I'm sorry that Sparky was never real. But there's no need to destroy the entire timeline. The rest of us are very real, I promise you. Don't you remember that time when we pranked Bonnie by making a pizza with his face and then serving it to the kids? and then they ate it and had to go to the emergency room? How could an experience as funny as that be made up?"

Freddy stopped for a moment, considering what charlie had said.

"Wow Charlie" He said, "You're right. How could I have been so wrong? Come on, let's put Fredbear back together before Scott sees him like this"

Charlie smiled, even though she couldn't move the Puppet's mouth, and approached Freddy. "Thanks Gabe, I knew you wouldn't have done anything _this_ stupid" she held out her hand to Freddy.

Freddy took her hand and squeezed it as hard as her could making Charlie yelp in pain. "lol jk you're stupid". He used ESC key

Charlie screamed as the escape key caused her to evaporate. "NOOOOOO! GABE YOU'RE A FUCKING DIPSHIT!".

Freddy chuckled as Charlie disappeared. "My name isn't Gabe anymore.. It's Freddy. Freddy Fapbear I mean Fazbear."

Freddy went back to destroying Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, he continued until they were nothing more than scrap metal. He stood back and admired his work. "There, that should do it."

Suddenly, the scrap metal, the diner, the land, everything around Freddy disappeared. Freddy was left standing in a black void.

"Oh" he realized "Maybe Charlie was right"

A bright blue figure began rising up in front of Freddy

 **"FREDDY"** It said, It's voice was very deep and echoed throughout the void. It also kind of sounded like phone guy **"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY CAREFULLY CONSTRUCTED TIMELINE? YOU MUST FIX THIS!"** The figure began charging some sort of attack

"Scott please" Freddy held his hands out, trying to plead with this mighty individual standing before him "It was an accident, I thought we weren't real! Please you have to forgive me. I'll do anything!"

The figure launched a blue ball of energy at Freddy, it connected with him. Freddy's vision went white for a moment.

When he regained his vision. He realized he was outside of Fredbears family diner. It was a rainy night, and he saw a girl outside the door to the diner, frantically knocking to catch someone's attention. She was locked out.

Freddy looked down, and saw a bucket of paint next to him. He knew what he had to do.

He drenched himself in purple paint.

"I will put you back together"


End file.
